Bug Hugger
|Planet=Arieki |Continent=Torden |Zone=Plains }} Overview Enter the Kardash Atta Colony to the West of the Irendas Colony with Bug Hunt mission accepted. Talk to Lieutenant Donners just inside the Atta Colony. She will tell you she believes that the Atta are intelligent and their queen should be allowed to live. She offers you two choices. :1. Continue with the Bug Hunt mission. :2. Abandon the Bug Hunt mission and help her. ;To get this Bug Hugger mission choose 2. ;Bug Hunt mission will fail. ;Talk to Lieutenant Donners again. Objectives Talk to Engineer Reshi * Explore the Harvest Grotto * Explore the Inner Nest * Explore the Royal Nest * Explore the Queen's Chamber * Protect the Queen * Dialogue Briefing Lieutenant Donners: : I'm a Xenobiologist sent by Colonel Whittaker to find out everything about the Atta, and I'm going to need your help. I can't imagine what Zim was going to do with their brains. : Anyway, I've managed to get my hands on all the Brann's Atta research, but there are some gaping holes in the research. Take this data pad and collect any data you can. It has a sensor and analyzer that should collect data as you travel through the colony. Hopefully I can piece together all this data into something cohesive. : I know that the Atta are protective of their colony, so I understand if you have to defend yourselves... just don't attack th Queen. If she dies, then there's no hope of ever understanding the Atta. Debriefing Lieutenant Donners: : Debriefing Agent Zim: : How quaint. So Colonel Whittaker decided he didn't want you harming the precious Atta Queen, did he? It's a pity that you let your emotions disrupt my search for knowledge. : No matter. The data the Lieutenant collected will be sufficient for now. Next time I need something important done, I'll make sure to ask someone else. Walkthrough This mission parallels the "kill" mission that is the opposite of this one. Merely entering the several chambers cited is enough to generate a quest objective met, however, you really need to run through the chambers to reach the teleporters and Atta portals that access the other chambers. Of greater note is that the entry to each chamber is generally guarded by a mini-boss Taskmaster. If you sprint past them they will not follow very far, so killing them is not necessary to the mission. Upon reaching the Queen's Chamber, the Queen is defended by her minions, including a few mini-bosses, and all are under attack from a group of Lightbenders (plus boss) and some Grenadiers. The Atta mini-bosses are hostile to you as well, making the Queen's defense tricky. The best strategy is to merely watch the action as just about all hostiles will kill off each other. When the field is thinned, kill off the remaining Thrax. The Queen will then return to her throne, to be surrounded by her guardian minions. She remains friendly to you, but the other Atta remain hostile. This mission is far easier than the extermination mission it replaces. As with the extermination mission, this one should be done alongside the other Hive missions.